The specific aims of this study are to 1) determine if treatment of growth retarded renal transplant recipients treated with Nutropin will have acceleration of growth velocity and improvemnet in standardized height (SDS) and 2) determine if treatment of pediatric renal transplant patients with Nutropin will result in the development or progression of acute allograft dysfunction or chronic rejection as measured by a significant change in allograft function.